Cambiando el pasado, alterando el futuro
by NorwegianPirate
Summary: En un día normal para los Sombrero de Paja, encuentran a una niña llamada Ares en un bote apunto de ser devorada. Luffy y su tripulación la salvan y descubren que posee la habilidad de la fruta del diablo del pasado. Como agradecimiento, Ares les ofrece un único viaje al pasado para que Luffy pueda cambiar aquello de lo que más se arrepiente... no haber salvado a su hermano Ace.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Feliz año a todos! Os traigo un nuevo fanfic con una temática distinta a lo usual, pero con la presencia de… Ace (para variar). A este punto pensaréis que tengo una obsesión con este personaje… pues probablemente pero aún no perdono a Oda por haberlo matado.**

**Bromas apartes, si habéis entrado es porque os ha causado curiosidad la sinopsis, ¡bienvenidos entonces y disfrutad de la lectura!**

**NOTA: El contexto en el que se encuentran nuestros nakamas es después de Whole Cake, antes de llegar a Wano. Aunque la tripulación está separada por ese entonces, en la historia, todos los mugiwaras se encuentran juntos.**

–Capítulo 1: Viajando al pasado –

En los embravecidos mares del Nuevo Mundo navega una valiente y alocada tripulación capitaneada por el mismísimo Monkey D. Luffy, conocido desde no hace mucho tiempo como el quinto emperador por sus actos en la tierra de la Yonkou Big Mom. Todos los sombrero de paja se sorprendieron enormemente al enterarse de sus nuevas recompensas, sobretodo la de Luffy. Cabe decir, que algunos de los miembros de la tripulación no habían participado en el altercado y por tanto, su recompensa no había aumentado.

Nuestros queridos protagonistas se encontraban tranquilamente en el Sunny, cada uno ocupándose de sus quehaceres. Después de todo, al fin tenían un día tranquilo y podían disfrutar de la calma. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper se encontraban jugando con unas pequeñas pistolas de agua a presión que les había construido Franky a petición de estos. Mientras tanto, Zoro se encontraba echándose una larguísima siesta recostado en la barandilla del barco. Nami y Robin se encontraban estiradas en las tumbonas, la navegante bebía del zumo que le acababa de traer Sanji y Robin estaba sumida en su lectura. Brook amenizaba aún más el momento con una música alegre que hizo al ciborg ponerse a bailar mientras gritaba sus característicos "SUUUPER".

–¡Sanji! Es hora de comer…. ¡Quiero mi carne! –gritó con alegría el capitán mientras lanzaba la pistola de agua hacía arriba impactando posteriormente contra la cabeza del espadachín. El cocinero al ver esa escena no pudo evitar echarse a reír y burlarse de zoro.

–Hoy tienes un pedazo de carne extra por haber golpeado al marimo –contestó entre burlas Sanji. Zoro los fulminó con la mirada.

–Malditos, me las vais a pagar –Usopp y Chopper se escondieron tras el ciborg que observaba la escena a pocos metros de ellos.

–Quizá ese golpe te haya devuelto algo de inteligencia que creíamos perdida –se burló Sanji mientras se agarraba el estómago. Todos los que se encontraban alrededor estallaron en risas.

–Hablar de inteligencia es demasiado para ti cejas rizadas –y con ese comentario empezaron una de sus clásicas peleas. Luffy, Usopp y Franky animaban al dúo mientras Brook intentaba poner paz sin éxito.

–¡Parad de hacer el imbécil! –dijo Nami con el puño en alto. Todos la miraron con miedo y recibieron un buen golpe que dejó de nuevo en silencio el barco– en este barco no existe la tranquilidad.

–A mi me parece divertido –dijo Robin mientras reía suavemente y se acercaba hacia sus compañeros.

De repente, la arqueóloga frunció el ceño y desvió su rumbo hacia la barandilla del Sunny. Se colocó sus manos en la frente para tapar un poco los rayos del sol que no la permitían ver bien. Luffy que advirtió la reacción de su compañera se acercó a su lado y miró en la dirección en la que estaba mirando Robin. Al no ver nada, se volteó hacia ella.

–¿Qué pasa Robin? –preguntó con curiosidad el capitán.

–Me ha parecido ver algo allí –señaló la arqueóloga. Todos se acercaron a su posición y observaron lo que tenían ante sus ojos… exactamente nada.

–Yo no veo nada Robin –contestó el renito subiéndose a la baranda del Sunny.

–Quizá me lo haya parecido –acotó la morena. Pero aún así, había lago que la inquietaba, que no la dejaba tranquila. No solía fallar en este tipo de cosas y siendo el Nuevo Mundo cualquier cosa era posible.

–No, hay algo flotando ahí –dijo Sanji mientras marcaba con su dedo la situación donde se encontraba aquello.

–Franky, desvía el barco a nuestras tres, si es un tesoro hay que conseguirlo cueste lo que cueste –un brillo malicioso apreció en sus ojos e hizo temblar a Usopp y Chopper.

Los sombrero de paja avanzaron con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba aquello misterioso que no habían podido percibir con facilidad. Resultó ser un bote con una pequeña niña inconsciente con toda su ropa rasgada. Ahora entendieron un poco mejor porque con el Haki no habían podido detectarla y es que si la persona se encuentra inconsciente es prácticamente imposible.

De pronto, el agua empezó a embravecerse ligeramente y a formar pequeñas olas que hacían mover el bote de la pequeña, sin previo aviso salió del mar un enorme rey del mar que rugió con fuerza en la dirección de los piratas y luego desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña niña. Esta empezó a abrir sus ojos y en cuanto vio al enorme monstruo empezó a gritar con desesperación.

–Luffy hay que hacer algo –gritó Nami mientras lo zarandeaba.

–Subid a la niña al barco. ¡Zoro, Sanji! Hoy cenaremos rey del mar –contestó con una sonrisa de confianza y acto seguido los tres ejecutaron un movimiento combinado que dejó rápidamente fuera de combate al rey del mar. Robin con sus habilidades la recogió y la colocó sobre su regazo, parece ser que la niña se había vuelto a desmayar.

Horas después la pequeña se despertó confusa, miró a su alrededor y se asustó al ver que no se encontraba en su pequeño bote. Estaba en un barco desconocido, en una habitación acobijada con mantas en una cama blanda. Observó a su alrededor y aquel lugar le parecía una especie de enfermería. Se levantó con pesadez en su pequeño cuerpo y se abrazó a si misma mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su derecha. A cada paso que daba, más ruidos se oían, le parecieron risas y conversaciones alegres, eso la tranquilizó ligeramente. Colocó la mano en el pomo y se dispuso a girarlo, en ese momento las risas pararon. Los sombrero de paja estaban expectantes al otro lado de la puerta esperando a que pasara. La pequeña niña se asomó por el marco de la puerta y los observó con miedo. Luffy se levantó de la mesa con un trozo de carne y se la ofreció.

–¿Tienes hambre? Sanji es el mejor cocinero –río mientras abría más la puerta. La niña los observaba con temor en sus ojos. Algo que le causó ternura a Nami.

–No te haremos nada –dijo Nami mientras le extendía la mano. La niña la observó un momento i no muy segura la tomó de la mano. La navegante la guió hasta sentarla en su silla, justo al lado de Robin. La niña observó atentamente a Robin y ella le sonrió con dulzura.

Después de la pausa, la tripulación volvió otra vez a sus conversaciones y Luffy comenzó a robar comida a Usopp y Chopper mientras estos se quejaban. Nami los golpeaba para que pararan, Zoro bebía sake mientras charlaba animadamente con Franky y Brook sobre cosas triviales. Robin observaba la escena con gracia mientras comía.

–¿Sois buenas personas? –todos los mugiwaras se giraron a mirar a la niña y esta se sintió un poco intimidada.

–Somos piratas –contestó Usopp con orgullo mientras hacía poses ridículas.

–¿No me haréis daño? –dijo al borde del llanto mientras miraba a Robin. Esta negó y le acaricio la cabellera.

–¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? –preguntó Nami con dulzura.

–Ares –contestó un poco más relajada.

–¿Cuántos años tienes? –se acercó Chopper a la pequeña.

–Tengo 8 años.

–¿Por qué estabas en un bote en el mar? –preguntó Robin con curiosidad. La niña miró hacia abajo.

–Unos piratas malos me querían porque me he comido una fruta que me da poderes –explicó mientras tragaba saliva– tuve que huir de mi pueblo para que no lo destruyeran por mi culpa.

–¿Cómo sabían que tienes el poder de una fruta del diablo? –cuestionó Zoro. Sanji colocó un plato de comida delante de Ares y después le sonrío. A la niña se le hizo la boca agua y empezó a comer con impulsividad.

–Puedes comer tanto como quieras –contestó Sanji con satisfacción mientras reía.

–Está delicioso, cocinero-san –su mirada se dirigió hacia Zoro para contestarle su pregunta– mi familia era pobre y cuando comí la fruta del diablo pensamos que sería buena idea usarla para hacer felices a las personas y poder ganar algo de dinero. Nunca pensamos que podría llegar a oídos de gente mala.

–Ya veo… que crueles –dijo Franky mientras daba un largo trago a su cola.

–¿Qué fruta del diablo te comiste? –preguntó Luffy mientras mordía un pedazo de carne.

–La kako kako no mi –todos la miraron con notoria confusión– me permite que durante unos minutos mandar a personas o cosas al pasado.

–Increíble –dijo Sanji mientras exhalaba humo de su cigarrillo y se cruzaba de brazos– entonces vuestro negocio era sobre mandar personas al pasado.

–Más o menos, normalmente vienen personas que quieren ver o despedirse por última vez de alguien. También para recuperar objetos perdidos con gran valor sentimental…

–Pero, eso es peligroso –interrumpió Robin mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón– si alguien modifica una situación demasiado puede alterar en gran manera su futuro y el de todos.

–Por eso, solo se les permite viajar durante un minuto. Para evitar que alteren demasiado los sucesos futuros –dijo Ares mientras se bebía un zumo de arándanos que le había preparado Sanji como postre– de todas maneras, esta fruta tiene sus limitaciones. No he conseguido mandar más de quince minutos un objeto al pasado, tampoco a más de tres personas.

–Esa fruta es realmente útil, pero a la vez peligrosa –dijó Chopper con estrellitas en los ojos– ¿verdad Luffy? –el capitán desde que escuchó el relato y las capacidades de la fruta se quedó callado, sumido en sus pensamientos. No paraba de darle vueltas a que quizá con la ayuda de esa niña podría hacer algo que le había quedado pendiente– ¿Qué sucede, Luffy?

–Nada… –apartó sus pensamientos y puso atención a su nakama que se veía preocupado– es solo que…

–Lu-luffy… –llamó la niña con duda al capitán– quiero agradeceros que me hayáis salvado, pero… no puedo ofreceros más que un viaje al pasado. Si hago más de uno mi cuerpo no lo soportaría…

–No es necesario, Ares –contestó Luffy con una sonrisa mientras le revoloteaba el cabello– a veces el pasado no se debe… –fue interrumpido por Ares.

–Pero a veces si se debe cambiar y quiero que modifiques lo que más quieras… da igual el futuro. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarme la vida –contestó la pequeña con determinación en sus ojos.

–A decir verdad, no hay nada que desee cambiar… –fue interrumpido por Robin quien lo miraba fijamente.

–Si que lo hay Luffy, todos lo sabemos.

–Pero todos si pudiéramos volveríamos al pasado, todos tenemos motivos –explicó Luffy.

–Es lo más reciente que pasó y eres nuestro capitán –todos sonrieron ante el comentario que había hecho Zoro. Luffy los miró y sonrió.

–De acuerdo, entonces está decidido. ¿Cuándo vamos? –le preguntó con ansias a Ares, ya volvía a ser el mismo capitán imprudente que había sido siempre.

–Cuando quieras, pero hay ciertas cosas que tenéis que saber, antes de nada.

Unos minutos más tarde, tras haber recogido la cocina y preparado todo para el viaje, se reunieron todos en la cubierta del Sunny formando un círculo. Sabían que después de que Ares les contara como sería el viaje deberían trabajar en una estrategia puesto que no podían hacerlo a lo loco, esta vez el tiempo es limitado. Una vez todos estuvieron en silencio, la niña comezó a explicar las condiciones que tenía su poder:

–Solo puedo enviar a tres personas y teniendo en cuenta que Luffy es uno de ellos, solo podréis acompañarlo dos personas más –se observaron caras de decepción por parte de los más amantes de la lucha y caras de alivio por parte de los más cobardes– lo máximo que puedo hacer viajar al pasado algo son 15 minutos, por lo que si mando a tres personas el tiempo se reparte. Lo que quiere decir que tenéis que ser precisos en el momento en que os transporte puesto que solo dispondréis cada uno de 5 minutos y después volveréis a vuestro presente –todos escuchaban atentamente las explicaciones de la pequeña.

–Pero si se transporta a Luffy hacia ese lugar y está el Luffy del pasado… ¿Qué pasará? ¿Habrá dos Luffys? –cuestionó Robin mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón.

–Durante esos 5 minutos en que Luffy del presente esté allí, el Luffy del pasado desaparecerá. Solo ocupará su lugar durante el tiempo que esté –le respondió Ares.

–¿Conservaremos las habilidades que tengamos? Por ejemplo, el Haki –preguntó Zoro mientras se llevaba la mano al cabello.

–Si, nada de vosotros cambiará puesto que en ese momento habréis venido del fututo –Chopper y Brook se miraron confusos.

–Esto de pasado y futuro me lía demasiado –suspiró Usopp con pesadez.

–¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? –inquirió Nami. Ares negó con la cabeza– bueno, hay que decidir quien irá con el alocado de Luffy.

–Debería ir otra persona que tenga Haki de armamento como mínimo –comentó Franky– puesto que habrán logias peligrosos.

–Si y también debería ir alguno de nosotros que tenga un gran rango defensivo, aunque no tenga Haki. Habrá mucho soldado que podrían obstaculizar la misión de rescate –añadió Nami mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

–A mi no me importaría ir, con mi habilidad podría ser de ayuda –comentó Robin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Si va Robin-chwan yo también voy –dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor.

–¿Todos conformes? –preguntó Nami a lo que recibió un si conjunto– pues en marcha.

Sanji, Robin y Luffy se posicionaron juntos en un pequeño circulo y se dieron la mano tal como había indicado la pequeña niña. Se acercó a Luffy y le agarró el brazo, este lo miró confuso y ella le sonrió.

–Luffy piensa en el momento en el que quieres aparecer, cuanto más exacto mejor. Tenéis que pensar que solo tenéis 5 minutos así que debéis hacerlo rápido. Y sobretodo… no muráis –esto fue un susurro, la pequeña en poco tiempo les había tomado cariño y no quería que les pasara nada malo– cuando tengas en tu mente ese momento dilo en voz alta, será rápido.

–Vale –contestó el cocinero mientras agarraba con fuerza a Robin y a Luffy, como si los fuera a perder en ese viaje.

–Dos años atrás, a Marineford… cuando se me cayó la Vivre Card de Ace al suelo y la intenté coger.

**¡Final del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen un comentario!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capítulo, siento haber tardado tanto pero aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten y me lo hagan saber. Les agradezco la gran acogida que tuvo el capítulo anterior. Me hizo extremadamente feliz. Algunos me dijisteis que os extraño la decisión de los personajes que fueron a Marineford y todo tiene su explicación en la historia que descubriréis más adelante.**

**Sin extenderme más os dejo con el capítulo 2.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

–_Dos años atrás, a Marineford… cuando se me cayó la Vivre Card de Ace al suelo y la intenté coger._

–Capítulo 2: Aparición en la Gran Guerra–

Se observaba un panorama desolador, miles de soldados y piratas se encontraban tirados en el suelo cubiertos de sangre. Muchos de ellos ya estaban muertos y jamás podrían regresar a casa, ya sea a vivir aventuras en el mar o con sus adoradas familias a la villa donde solían residir. El cielo estaba oscurecido por el manto de nubes que lo cubrían haciendo imposible que los rayos del sol traspasaran.

En las caras de los piratas se apreciaba la desolación de que la gran figura que tenían como capitán y como padre había decidido morir ahí por ellos, para darles un nuevo futuro, en la nueva era que estaba a punto de comenzar. Sin embargo, no todo era tristeza puesto que el hermano menor del Comandante de la Segunda División de los Piratas de Barbablanca había conseguido liberarlo y estaban preparando la huida del condenado cuartel general de la Marina. Sin duda, sería una victoria agridulce para los piratas, pero al fin y al cabo una victoria.

Todo parecía favorable hasta que Akainu provocó a Ace haciendo que detuviera sus pasos y un Luffy preocupado insistiera, sin éxito, que ignorara al almirante. El pecoso se lanzó sobre Akainu y descargó toda su furia mediante su clásico puño de fuego, pero por desgracia fue derrotado por el marine. Este se giró hacia Luffy para matarlo de un golpe y Ace al ver esto corrió a interponerse entre estos dos.

De un momento a otro, una luz cegadora hizo desparecer a Luffy y a los segundos después lo hizo aparecer en la misma posición, pero ligeramente distinto, a los ojos de su hermano Ace. Dos destellos a unos metros de su posición dieron paso a la aparición de otras dos personas. Ace pudo reconocer al hombre de cabellera rubia sin embargo le fue imposible adivinar quien era la mujer de cabello moreno.

Ace sintió que Akainu venía y sin dudarlo cerró sus profundos ojos negros y esperó el golpe que nunca llegó.

–¡Diable Jambe, Extra Hachis! –dijo Sanji mientras ejecutaba un ataque que consistía en una lluvia de patadas con su pierna en llamas contra el almirante Sakazuki. Esto hizo que el ataque del almirante fuera desviado, evitando golpear a Ace. El pecoso abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rubio detrás suyo. Acto seguido miró hacia abajo y observó como Luffy se levantó y estiró sus brazos hacia atrás preparando un ataque.

–¡Robin! Aparta a Ace de aquí y abrid el paso para la huida –exclamó el capitán de los muwigaras. Robin aprovechando que Ace se encontraba extremadamente confuso como para activar sus poderes logia para ser intangible por alguien que no poseía el Haki de Armamento, hizo florecer una cadena de brazos que atrajeron a Ace hacia su posición. El moreno la observó con desconcierto y la morena solo se limitó a sonreírle.

–Gomu Gomu No… –Luffy continuó estirando sus brazos hasta el límite para conseguir más potencia de ataque y activo su Haki de Armamento para golpear al almirante– ¡Bazooka!

El golpe de Luffy impactó directamente sobre el abdomen de Akainu. Este retrocedió varios pasos y cayó de rodillas agarrándose el estómago, mientras se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor. Era un ataque le había pillado por sorpresa y no había sido capaz de esquivar, ni si quiera de protegerse. Ace observaba a su hermano perplejo al no entender el cambio tan drástico en su fuerza y en su poder, casi podía asegurar que ahora se encontraban al mismo nivel.

–Ace-san, ¿me ayudarías a abrir el camino hasta los barcos? –preguntó Robin amablemente provocando que el moreno desviara su mirada de su hermano y el rubio hacia Robin. Asintió y se colocó junto a la morena en posición de ataque, pensó que después de escapar ya tendría tiempo de hacer todas las preguntas que le rondaban por su aturdida cabeza.

–Mil Fleur… –dos pares de manos aparecieron en el cuerpo de cada soldado alrededor de su cuello, de manera que 500 soldados quedarían afectados por su ataque. Estos brazos, agarraron la cabeza de los soldados por el mentón y por la cabeza– ¡Clutch! –Durante unos segundos se escucharon gritos desgarradores que se convirtieron en un silencio sepulcral en cuanto todos cayeron al suelo, sin vida.

–¡Hicken! –exclamó Ace mientras ponía todo su cuerpo en llamas y dirigía su puño hacía los soldados aún quedaban frente a ellos y obstaculizaron la huída.

Los cuatro empezaron a correr por el camino que habían abierto previamente Ace y Robin para poder escapar. Los mugiwaras sabían perfectamente que el tiempo era oro y que, si no llegaban a los barcos a tiempo, lo mejor era deshacerse del máximo número de soldados.

–¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda, Robin-chwan? –preguntó Sanji más serio de lo habitual mientras pateaba a un par de soldados que habían aparecido para intentar obstaculizar su huida.

–Unos 2 minutos y medio –contestó la morena observando el contador que tenía en su bolsillo.

–Mierda, no nos dará tiempo de subir al submarino de Torao… él llegaba más tarde… –explicó Luffy al tiempo que golpeaba a un marine.

–¿Creéis que si llegamos a los barcos deberíamos zarpar en uno? –cuestionó Sanji.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? Cuánto antes salgamos de aquí con Ace, más seguros estamos de que no morirá aquí –dijo Luffy un tanto confuso.

–Sanji tiene razón, quizá si no subimos en el submarino de Trafalgar se altere demasiado nuestro presente –explicó Robin. Los cuatro seguían corriendo velozmente hacia los barcos quitándose a los molestos soldados de encima. Ace observaba a los tres mugiwaras sin entender como habían aparecido y de que iba la conversación.

–Siento interrumpir vuestra intensa, pero estoy confuso –dijo Ace mientras alternaba la mirada entre los tres– para empezar, ¿quién eres tú? –dijo Ace mientras miraba a Robin– ¿cómo habéis aparecido? ¿por qué tienes una cicatriz en el pecho de repente, Luffy? Y… –se rascó la nunca y dirigió la mirada a Sanji– ¿por qué tienes el remolino de las dos cejas en la misma dirección?

–¿¡Eso es lo que más te preocupa!? –exclamó Sanji visiblemente molesto por su comentario– de todas maneras… para resolverte alguna de tus dudas… ella es Robin y no la conociste porque se unió después de tu visita a nuestro barco, ni nosotros mismos sabemos como hemos aparecido pero si porqué estamos aquí y lo demás es demasiado largo de explicar.

Robin mientras corría observaba atentamente a Luffy estaba demasiado callado y sumido en sus pensamientos. La arqueóloga se debatió entre si debía preguntarle al moreno la razón de su actitud y al final se decidió a hacerlo.

–Luffy, estás muy callado desde que llegamos… –Robin hizo una pausa al ver que su alegre capitán simplemente la miraba sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro– ¿qué te sucede?

Luffy se detuvo provocando que el resto hiciera lo mismo. Lo miraron con notoria confusión en sus rostros. El moreno escondió sus ojos bajo la sombra de su sombrero y acto seguido, Ace se le acercó hasta quedar frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación.

–Es que… –se oía su voz temblorosa y entrecortada, algo que hizo sonreír a Robin puesto que sabía que Luffy estaba intentando esconder todo este tiempo su alegría y emoción por ver a su hermano una vez más– no puedo creer que después de dos años te vuelva a ver… vivo.

–¿Qué dices, Luffy? Claro que estoy vivo… –el capitán del sombrero de paja se puso a llorar y corrió a abrazar a su hermano importándole bien poco que estuvieran en medio de una guerra.

–Luffy, se nos acaba el tiempo, despídete –dijo Sanji mientras peleaba junto con Robin contra un grupo de marines.

–Por favor, prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez y saldrás de aquí a salvo –se dirigió Luffy a Ace extremadamente serio. El pecoso sin entender muy bien la situación asintió.

–Quedan 3 segundos Luffy –le comentó Robin a su capitán– estamos a punto de desaparecer.

–¿Dónde…? –no pudo acabar la frase porque una luz cegadora alrededor de los tres mugiwaras volvió a aparecer.

La luz blanca empezó a brillar con más intensidad y cuando los tres pensaban que estaban a punto de marchar ante la atenta mirada de Ace, la luz se esfumó. Sanji, Luffy y Robin cayeron al suelo de rodillas mientras una sensación extraña les embargaba, como una especie de mareo que les impedía mantenerse en pie.

Cuando se recompusieron, miraron a su alrededor perplejos. Seguían exactamente en el mismo sitio, no habían vuelto al presente.

–¿Cómo? Deberíamos estar en el presente –dijo Robin llevándose la mano a la sien.

–No entiendo que ha podido pasar –agregó Sanji mirándose las manos, comprobando que todo seguía en el mismo sitio.

–Quizá tengamos algo más de tiempo –contestó Luffy despreocupado.

–Como sea, ahora no podemos hacer nada. Sigamos adelante y asegurémonos que tu hermano sale sano y salvo de Marineford. Sino esto no habrá servido de nada –acotó Robin mientras volvía a ponerse en guardia.

–¿Por qué tenéis tanta preocupación por que salga con vida? Soy fuerte como para… –fue interrumpido por Luffy que lo miraba con tristeza.

–Porque moriste intentando protegerme y hemos vuelto para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir.

Ace sacó unas pequeñas chispas de sus dedos que luego se convirtieron en grandes llamaradas que dejaron el camino a nuestro alrededor despejado. No quiso preguntar más ni añadir algo, mostraba incredulidad ante la confesión de Luffy pues algo como eso era remotamente imposible. Continuaron avanzando en silencio y al grupo se les unió Jinbei, Ivankov y Marco el Fénix. Ante ellos se apareció uno de los gigantes con rango de vicealmirante que les cortó el paso y tras de si observaron a los pacifistas. Todos se prepararon para atacar, pero Robin los detuvo.

–Encargaos de los pacifistas que se encuentran detrás del gigante, yo me encargo del gigante –ordenó Robin y los demás acataron sin poner ningún impedimento.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? Solo eres una cara bonita, eso no te servirá para ganarme –dijo mientras reía burlonamente y levantaba su gran espada.

–Después de esto, no serás capaz ni si quiera de abrir la boca para pedir disculpas por tus palabras –aseguró Robin con frialdad mientras lo observaba desafiante. Se cruzó de brazos para empezar su ataque.

Jinbei, Marco, Ivankov, Ace, Sanji y Luffy pasaron con agilidad bajo las piernas del marine dejando a Robin detrás enfrentándolo. Los seis se voltearon a mirar a su espalda y observar cómo Robin miraba reprobatoriamente al gigante y se colocaba en pose de ataque.

–¿Seguro que puede encargarse ella sola del grandullón? –preguntaron Ace y Marco al unísono mientras la observaban con preocupación.

–Robin es muy fuerte, confía en ella –concluyó Luffy, mientras recibía una mirada cargada de furia de Sanji mientras le recriminaba su decisión.

Acto seguido, el marine, que previamente había alzado su enorme espada, decidió atacarla y dejarla fuera de combate de un solo golpe. Los muchachos que luchaban contra los pacifistas se deshicieron fácilmente de ellos ejecutando ataques combinados que acabó por destruirlos. Cuando terminaron, se giraron hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba la arqueóloga y miraron la escena con preocupación. Sanji estaba dispuesto a ir a ajudarla pero Luffy lo detuvo y le sonrió.

Cuando la gran arma impactó contra el suelo, el marine se dio cuenta de que Robin ya no se encontraba ahí por lo que, perplejo, empezó a mirar, perplejo, de un lado a otro frenéticamente en busca de ella. Lo único que consiguió visualizar fue unos pétalos desapareciendo ante él. Robin apareció delante del grupo de seis, los que no la conocían la miraban estupefactos pensando en como había podido teletransportarse con tanta rapidez. Por otro lado, Luffy y Sanji sonrieron sabiendo que su compañera había creado un clon suyo.

–Mil Fleur… cuatro manos –susurró mientras cruzaba sus brazos y le daba la espalda al vicealmirante y al grupo de fuga. Instantáneamente, a partir de sus pequeñas extremidades se formaron cuatro manos gigantescas que podían competir con el tamaño del almirante. Dos de ellas estaban colocadas en su espalda, una de ellas en su pecho sujetándolo del mentón y la última alrededor de su cuello. Lo había inmovilizado por completo. Las caras de asombro de Jinbei y los demás eran notorias– ¿cuáles son tus últimas palabras?

Empezó a ejercer presión sobre el cuerpo del marine, haciendo que se retorciera lentamente, hasta el punto de dejar escapar de su boca un grito desgarrador tras un sonoro crujido.

–¡Clutch! –cerró sus puños y el marine sin vida cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo. Todos salvo Sanji y Luffy miraron alternativamente del marine a la arqueóloga con expresión de estupefacción.

–Esa es mi Robin-chwan –exclamó el cocinero mientras revoloteaba alrededor de la morena con corazones en sus ojos. De pronto, paró en seco y se giró rápidamente con su pierna en alto armada con haki, evitando una patada a la velocidad de la luz de Kizaru.

–¡Sanji! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Luffy quien observaba la escena atentamente. El rubio solo asintió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que los alcanzaría luego.

El grupo empezó a avanzar hacia los barcos, cada vez se encontraban más cerca del objetivo. Sin embargo, Luffy se detuvo y se dirigió a Robin con una expresión muy seria.

–Robin, voy a ayudar a Sanji, asegúrate de que Ace sube al submarino de Torao. Que no haga ninguna tontería, está a punto de aparecer alguien que podría hacerle perder el control –la morena asintió y miro al pecoso que los observaba con curiosidad, pero a la vez con fastidio. Pues no le gustaba que lo tacharan de débil siendo él todo lo contrario, extremadamente fuerte.

–Oye Luffy, sé defenderme yo solo –aclaró Ace con una ligera molestia en su tono de voz. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Luffy ya no lo estaba escuchando y suspiró.

–Tu hermano no quiere que te suceda nada, al menos no otra vez. Hará todo lo posible por salvarte y cambiar tu destino, el mismo que una vez no pudo cambiar –Ace la miró con confusión, iba a protestar, pero la morena lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera articular palabra– cuando estemos seguros y fuera de aquí, estoy seguro de que te lo explicará todo.

Echaron la vista atrás por última vez viendo como Sanji y Luffy se enfrentaban ferozmente al almirante Borsalino, este los miraba con semblante aburrido, pero tras esa fachada, se podía advertir cierta sorpresa en su rostro. No entendía como el mocoso débil podía haber mejorado tanto en un instante.

El grupo se fue abriendo paso entre los debilitados soldados de la marina que intentaban detenerlos. No eran capaces de hacer sombra a dos comandantes de los piratas de Barbablanca, un ex Shichibukai, un alto cargo del ejercito revolucionario, una tripulante de los mugiwara y múltiples piratas que se habían unido a la huida a pesar de la tristeza de dejar a su amado padre atrás, dando su vida por ellos.

Un sonoro estruendo se hizo presente en Marineford y posteriormente se hizo un silencio donde se podía palpar la tensión y la preocupación. Ese silencio se vio interrumpido por una asquerosa risa que hizo que Ace se girará con furia en su dirección y le empezará a hervir la sangre. Sus puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que cortaba la circulación provocándole un color blanquecino a sus nudillos. La vena de su frente empezó a hacerse cada vez más notoria y empezó a avanzar con furia. Robin al notar esto, agarró de la muñeca con fuerza a Ace tirando de él y haciendo que desviara, por un instante, su mirada a la de la morena.

–Zehahahahahaha –volvió a sonar esa macabra y repulsiva risa– ¿todavía sigues vivo, Comandante Ace?

**Final del capítulo 2, se vienen cosas interesantes en los próximos capítulos. Espero no tardar demasiado en actualizar. Dejadme saber que os ha parecido el capítulo y una vez más agradecer vuestro apoyo y la buena acogida de esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Guau! Realmente estoy gratamente sorprendida de la acogida que está teniendo esta historia. Os agradezco mucho el apoyo y me alegra que os esté gustando la historia. Se agradecen todos los comentarios y os animo a que me dejéis más con alguna idea que pueda incluir, alguna teoría de como creéis que va a ir la historia enfocada, criticas (siempre constructivas…) Y sin entretenerme más, os dejo con el capítulo 3.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

–_Zehahahahahaha –volvió a sonar esa macabra y repulsiva risa– ¿todavía sigues vivo, Comandante Ace?_

–Capítulo 3: Revelaciones–

El ceño de Ace se frunció aún más, si eso era posible, y sus facciones de endurecieron mostrando en su rostro la cara de un auténtico demonio capaz de aniquilar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Apartó la mano de Robin de su muñeca con cierta brusquedad, pero sin dañarla y comenzó a avanzar peligrosamente para encarar a Teach mientras su cuerpo se prendía en una intensas llamas. Los compañeros y subordinados del comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Barbablanca lo miraban con temor y preocupación pues sabían de lo que había sido capaz Teach una vez.

La arqueóloga miró a los lados en busca de algún aliado que pudiera ayudar a contener la rabia de Ace y hacer que el moreno entrara en razón, pero para su desgracia todos se encontraban luchando contra fuertes y duros oponentes, convirtiéndola a ella en la única que debía aplacar su ira. Sin pensarlo demasiado corrió hasta la posición donde se encontraba Ace y se interpuso en su camino. Ace la miró con furia y un deje de confusión a lo que ella le respondió con una mirada fría y desafiante.

–No eches a perder el esfuerzo que están haciendo todos por ti –le dijo Robin sosteniéndole la mirada.

–Tu no lo entiendes –contestó Ace entre dientes intentando no estallar en cólera contra ella puesto que lo único que pretendía era ayudarlo.

–Tienes razón –suspiró Robin mientras bajaba los brazos y los colocaba en cruz para quitarse a un par de enemigos que tenía Ace detrás– pero lo que sí sé, es como se sentiría Luffy si te perdiera. Mira a tu alrededor, todos te quieren vivo. Incluso tu capitán ha decidido sacrificarse para que podáis tener un futuro –la arqueóloga suavizó su tono en cuanto percibió que Ace relajaba ligeramente sus hombros y se destensaban sus músculos.

–¡Volvamos a casa juntos, Ace! –gritaron a pleno pulmón todos sus amigos que habían escuchado la conversación y lo único que querían era que su comandante desistiera de la idea de enfrentar a Teach.

El moreno miraba a su alrededor dándose cuenta que todos tenían razón, que debían escapar. Parecía recapacitar, aún así algo en su pecho le quemaba y algo dentro de él le decía que debía actuar contra ese miserable que solo había traído desgracias a su amada tripulación. Internamente se debatía entre vengar a su hermano fallecido y la traición o hacer caso omiso a las provocaciones del bastardo de Barbanegra y salir de ahí. Ace desvió la mirada hacia su hermano que se encontraba enfrascado en una brutal pelea contra el almirante Kizaru, con la ayuda del rubio. Se los observaba cansados y el pecoso no deseaba que su pequeño hermano y su amigo sufrieran daños. Las pequeñas dudas que tenía se disiparon cuando Luffy habló:

–¡No puedes morir aquí, Ace! –grito Luffy– ¡tienes que ver como me convierto en el Rey de los Piratas! ¿Me oyes? –el moreno con el sombrero de paja recordó las últimas palabras de Ace en las que decía que el único arrepentimiento que tenía era no poderlo ver convertirse en el Rey. Pero eso esta vez no pasaría, quería que su hermano viviera y se sintiera orgulloso de él.

–Está bien, Luffy –contestó Ace con una pequeña sonrisa. Sintiendo una calidez en su pecho que lo calmó casi por completo. Robin suspiró aliviada y sonrió.

–Zehahahahaha que escena más enternecedora –comentó Teach con malicia intentando volver a provocar a Ace. La sonrisa de Barbanegra se ensanchó cuando desvió la mirada hacia Robin que se encontraba al lado del pecoso– que bien acompañado estás, comandante Ace.

Todos los presentes se giraron a mirar a Robin con confusión. La pelea entre Kizaru y ambos mugiwaras había finalizado en cuanto Teach había pronunciado palabra. El almirante se había alejado hasta situarse cerca de donde se encontraba Sengoku puesto que estos estaban alertados de la traición y la peligrosidad del pirata.

–Oye estúpido, no te atrevas a hacer nada contra Robin-chwan o te patearé –dijo Sanji mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro para intentar no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

–Zehahahaha –rio ante el comentario del rubio y lo ignoró para acto seguido dirigirse a la morena que lo observaba con una mirada gélida– ¿por qué no te unes a mi tripulación? –la paciencia de Sanji colmó y la vena de la frente de Luffy comenzó a hacerse cada vez más notoria. Antes de que se dispusieran a lanzarse contra él, Robin les puso la mano en sus hombros y les sonrió.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que me uniría a tu tripulación? –contestó Robin arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Qué hace una mujer inteligente, bella, fuerte y con la virtud de poder leer los poneglyph con un grupo de niños idiotas? –Robin frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesta por los halagos de este hombre y por los comentarios ofensivos hacia sus compañeros y amigos, pues le parecían algo perturbadores.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó Robin con frialdad mientras lo miraba desafiante.

–Tu poder –contestó Teach con voz ronca, como si aquella situación le pareciera placentera. Tenía sus ojos inyectados en sangre, su mirada estaba nublada por el éxtasis de imaginarse con todo aquel poder. Ace, Sanji y Luffy se colocaron delante de ella para protegerla por si se atrevía a atacarla– Conviérteme en el rey.

–Pobre iluso –comentó Robin con una sonrisa cínica– al único que convertiré en rey será a mi capitán, Monkey D. Luffy –Teach bufó molesto.

–Eres una estúpida, al igual que tu madre, las personas como tu están destinadas a morir si no se unen a personas poderosas –espetó Barbanegra. Esas palabras habían crispado a la imperturbable morena que frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula con impotencia. Por desgracia, ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo, pero si para hacerle daño. Una idea pasó fugazmente por su mente, pero al final acabó por desecharla.

–Vámonos de aquí, ignorémosle –propuso Jinbei acercándose al grupo. Teach era una persona extremadamente manipuladora y traicionera, capaz de vender a su propia madre por conseguir algo de poder. Era una sucia rata oportunista y todos lo sabían, hasta los que no lo conocían personalmente.

Todos empezaron a voltear hacia los barcos y comenzaron a avanzar, salvo Robin que se encontraba estática en su lugar desafiando con la mirada a Barbanegra. El cocinero al percatarse de ello, la tomó de la muñeca con cuidado y la arrastró suavemente para que empezara a correr con la finalidad de huir. Al final ese era su objetivo, ayudar a escapar a Ace sin alterar demasiado el pasado. Pues una cosa tenían clara, y es que no podían salvar a Barbablanca ya que el curso de la historia quedaría totalmente modificado. Edward Newgate debía morir en la guerra, sin embargo, Ace no tenía por qué hacerlo.

–¿Vas a seguir huyendo como has hecho toda tu vida? –preguntó Teach con una sonrisa socarrona refiriéndose a Robin, esta vez ella no caería en sus provocaciones– eres capaz de revivir las armas ancestrales, saber la historia, descubrir la localización de la última isla donde se encuentra el gran tesoro que todos los piratas ansían y… ¿decides ponerte de parte de Mugiwara? Que decepción –comentó con fastidio al tiempo que hacia una mueca burlona. Realmente parecía que esa situación le resultara divertida y eso era algo que a la arqueóloga le crispaba.

Siguieron avanzando sin mirar atrás, cada vez más piratas se unían al grupo para huir del lugar. Algunos de ellos informaban a sus comandantes o superiores de la situación de la bahía. Comunicaron a Ace y a Marco que un grupo de piratas aliados había conseguido asaltar dos buques de la marina para permitir la huida.

Por otro lado, la arqueóloga se encontraba perturbada por el hecho de que Teach supiese tanto de ella y de su pasado. La curiosidad le carcomía y se debatía internamente entre encararlo o dejarlo pasar. Ella era una mujer fría y calculadora que no perdía los nervios absolutamente por nada irrelevante. Sin embargo, le resultaba extraño que Kurohige tuviera conocimiento de los Road siendo que ellos recientemente habían descubierto su existencia en Zou. Y para más inri, como era posible que supiera que esos poneglyph llevaran hacia Raftel.

–¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mí? –preguntó Robin parando en seco y dándole la espalda a Tach. No lo veía, pero pudo suponer como esté plasmaba una sonrisa en su maldito rostro.

–Un amante de la historia como yo, no puede obviar la existencia de una mujer tan valiosa como tu –hizo una pausa mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada– además, aliarse con los perros del gobierno a cambio de información y la entrega de un prisionero fue un buen trato.

Luffy abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y a Sanji le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca. Eso solo significaba una cosa y es que su objetivo macabro y rocambolesco era convertirse en Shichibukai no era únicamente el de captar tripulantes de Impel Down, sino que también querían información de una de las tripulantes de los mugiwaras.

–¿Has causado toda esta guerra solo por información del paradero de Robin-chwan, bastardo? –cuestionó Sanji realmente enfurecido– ¿causaste dolor a mi estúpido capitán para obtener poder? –apretó sus manos fuertemente hasta dejar sus nudillos sin circulación sanguínea.

–Es algo más complicado que eso –respondió Teach con tono divertido– no esperaba encontrarla tan pronto, pero… –un aura negra empezó a envolver su cuerpo, como una especie de sombra oscura que pasó a su mano derecha– la quiero a ella.

La arqueóloga se tensó y retrocedió unos pasos hasta que chocó contra el torso de Ace que la sujetó con fuerza, con la intención de evitar que Teach hiciera alguno de sus ataques y la alehara de ellos. No iba a permitir que ningún amigo de Luffy resultara herido, y menos su pequeño hermano.

–¡Black hole! –un remolino de oscuridad se fue acercando lentamente a Robin quien poco a poco sentía una fuerza de atracción demasiado fuerte como para poder resistirse.

De repente, Ace la empujó hacia un costado haciendo que el torbellino lo absorbiera a él y lo atrajera hacia Kurohige. El pecoso intentó ponerse en llamas, pero sabía de antemano que con el poder que le daba esa fruta del diablo le sería imposible luchar de otra manera que no fuera físicamente. Armó su brazo con Haki y antes de que pudiera cruzar la gran grieta que había provocado Barbablanca tiempo antes, el remolino de oscuridad se detuvo dejando a Ace confundido en el sitio.

–Cuatro Fleur –susurró Robin mientras cerraba sus ojos. Los hermanos y el rubio se giraron a observar a Teach para ver que demonios había pasado y se encontraron con que las cuatro manos se encontraban inmovilizando el brazo de Kurohigue– ¡Twist! –el brazo del susodichó comenzó a retorcerse, empezando por su muñeca, soltando un desgarrador crujido seguido de un grito de Teach.

–Es extraño, ¿Cómo puede ser tangible para alguien que no posee Haki? –se preguntó Sanji más para si mismo, pero siendo escuchado por los presentes.

–A decir verdad, en Impel Down me pasó lo mismo –contestó Luffy muy serio.

–Es un tipo de Logia especial –comentó Ace– es tangible, pero su cuerpo absorbe más daño, más dolor del que un humano podría soportar –añadió recordando las palabras del propio Kurohige cuando se enfrentaron– ve con cuidado, él es capaz de anular el poder de las frutas del diablo.

Sin previo aviso, una sombra apreció tras Teach que se resistía a que esas manos continuaran partiéndole los huesos del brazo. Era Shilliew y en un rápido movimiento cortó aquellas manos de la extremidad de su actual capitán provocándole a Robin un intenso dolor en sus brazos. Comenzaron a sangrar desbocadamente mientras la morena hacía una mueca. Luffy la miró horrorizado y corrió hasta la posición de su compañera para inspeccionar más de cerca sus heridas que, afortunadamente, no eran demasiado profundas.

En este descuido, Barbablanca que seguía de pie junto a Teach sin poder moverse por el inmenso dolor que le provocaban las centenares heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, levantó su arma e hizo un profundo corte que atravesó todo el abdomen de Teach. Este cayó de rodillas al suelo y gritó de dolor y su tripulación se alarmó. La Marina parecía haber dejado de actuar en cuanto apareció Teach y solo observaban el enfrentamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo.

–Maldito viejo –jadeó mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad. Se metió la mano que tenía intacta en el pantalón y sacó un arma que apuntó contra el cuerpo del Yonkou– vete al infierno.

Disparo tras disparo chocaba contra el torso del gran Barbablanca que lsabía que su fin estaba cerca y lo único que podía hacer era aguantar cada bala incrustada en su pecho, cada desgarro por arma blanca en su torso y, lo más doloroso para él, los desgarradores gritos de sus amados hijos que lo llamaban con desesperación. El gran Edward Newgate sintió un gran alivio en su pecho tras rememorar todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que sus hijos le habían demostrado cuan fuerte era su amor hacia él, un pobre viejo con la única ambición de tener una familia que lo quisiera. Se sentía completo y listo para dejar descansar de una vez su alma, sabiendo que sus hijos estarían viejos y sabrían cuidarse. Sin lugar a dudas, había sido extremadamente dichoso por tener a esa gran familia, su mayor orgullo por encima incluso de su bandera.

–¡Vivid y haced que vuestro nombre y vuestra bandera perdure en la nueva era! –respiró con dificultad– os esperan aventuras increíbles y descubrir el gran tesoro que, mi gran amigo y rival, Roge, dejó para uno de vosotros… ¡el One Piece! –dirigió una mirada gélida y cargada de desprecio– y estoy seguro de que tu no serás el Rey, te falta mucho para serlo.

Con el último disparo que salió del arma de Teach se silenció al hombre que había sido el más fuerte del mundo durante años. Su orgullo se mantenía tras su muerte pues su cuerpo se negaba a caer y su espalda, con el gran emblema de los piratas de Barbablanca, seguía intacta. La insigna de la antigua era había sido acallada, para siempre.

**FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, es un capítulo intenso que me ha costado bastante de escribir (de ahí a que haya tardado tanto en actualizar). Se han revelado ciertas informaciones que tendrán un papel importante en el futuro de la historia… ¡y las que quedan por llegar!**

**Agradecer muchísimo los comentarios de apoyo y los que me comentáis que os gusta la historia o que tenéis ganas de más. También, por supuesto, a los que han añadido a favorita la historia o la que la siguen. Os animo a que comentéis más para que haya más feedback entre lectores y escritora, para mejorar la calidad de la historia, compartir ideas, teorías o, simplemente, contarme que os ha parecido.**

**¡Os espero en el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

'**Hola mis queridos lectores! Me duele tardar tanto en subir nuevo capítulo, pero mis obligaciones me reclaman… Aquí tenéis el capítulo 4, espero que os guste y me seguís dejando tantos comentarios con vuestra opinión e ideas. Me hace inmensamente feliz. Tengo cosas que aclarar que las dejaré al acabar el capítulo para no hacer esta nota extremadamente larga. SI sois seguidores de mis diferentes historias os recomiendo que leáis la nota que dejaré abajo.**

**Y sin más demora el siguiente capítulo…**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Con el último disparo que salió del arma de Teach se silenció al hombre que había sido el más fuerte del mundo durante años. Su orgullo se mantenía tras su muerte pues su cuerpo se negaba a caer y su espalda, con el gran emblema de los piratas de Barbablanca, seguía intacta. La insigna de la antigua era había sido acallada, para siempre._

–**Capítulo 4: Rescate y problemas **–

Marineford enmudeció junto aquel gran hombre. Era un silencio cargado de sentimientos por los múltiples bandos que se encontraban participando en la guerra: ira, rencor, desesperación y una gran tristeza por parte de los piratas que habían perdido a su querido capitán. El ambiente era tenso y nadie se atrevía a romperlo.

Todos en la plaza, marines y piratas, tenían gran respeto por Edward Newgate pues ambos sabían lo que significaba ese hombre para el mundo: el equilibrio, la aparente tranquilidad, el orden. Eran piratas odiados y temidos por personas de todo el mundo que no entendían el papel que jugaba Barbablanca en su aparente calmada vida. Incluso los marines lo sabían, pero su sentimiento de justicia les obligaba a sentir alegría por su muerte. Sin embargo, la sensación que predominaba era la incertidumbre y los dos veteranos de la marina eran conscientes de ello.

–¿Qué pasará ahora? –se preguntó Sengoku mientras miraba atentamente el cuerpo erguido del difunto Barbablanca.

–No sé, lo único que tengo claro es que reinará el caos. La nueva era se acerca con más fuerza que nunca… –comenta Garp mientras limpia los rastros de sangre de su rostro– el mundo caerá en el desequilibrio más absoluto y nosotros no podremos pararlos –el almirante de flota asiente resignado y suspira con pesadez– este hombre, ha hecho mucho para mantener el mundo en calma y contener los primeros piratas de la nueva era. Ahora ya no hay nada que pare a los nuevos piratas.

–¿Eres consciente que uno de los que encabeza la nueva generación de infames piratas es tu nieto? –Garp se rasca la nuca y ríe amargamente mientras observa a sus dos nietos con los rostros desencajados por la escena que habían presenciado.

–Supongo… –reconoce Garp con un ápice de alegría en su tono de voz.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, el silencio se ve turbado por la risotada burlona de Barbanegra. Respirando con pesadez y sujetándose la mano rota con fuerza se levanta del suelo con semblante orgulloso de su acción.

–Aquí acaba tu era vejestorio –ríe con malicia y su tripulación se une a él.

Por otro lado, Marco y los demás no pueden contener las lágrimas. Sabían que tarde o temprano su padre moriría, pero lo que no esperaban es que fuera a manos de la rata de Teach. Traicionados por el que consideraron durante décadas su compañero, amigo e incluso hermano. Ace apretaba sus puños con fuerza para evita romper a llorar por el hombre que tanto ha admirado y tanto le ha dado. Su mandíbula se tensa y las venas de su cuello y su sein augmentan considerablemente de tamaño.

–No puedo creer que ese desgraciado sea ahora un Yonko –musitó Sanji mientras intentaba encender el cigarrillo con exasperación.

–No sabía que fue así –comentó Luffy mientras se acomodaba el sobrero– es un cobarde.

–Sin duda solo alguien tan rastrero haría algo así, solo un ser cegado por el ansia de poder haría tal cosa –sentenció Robin con semblante serio.

Jinbei miraba con incredulidad la escena, se atormentaba por no haber podido detectar las intenciones de Teach durante el tiempo que había estado en el barco de los piratas de Newgate. Pero muy a su pesar, la situación ya no se podía revertir. Ivankov estaba estatico en su lugar sin expresión alguna, ni siquiera su típico humor asomaba.

Ace colmó su paciencia cuando Teach colocó un manto por encima de su capitán y se introdujo bajo él. Empezó a avanzar de nuevo con pasos decididos y la mirada ensombrecida, apenas pudo dar un par de pasos cuando Robin lo tomó de la muñeca y lo detuvo.

–Si vas y mueres, todo habrá sido en vano –dijo Robin con suma seriedad en su tono de voz y sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro– eres la chispa de esperanza para tus compañeros, si sales de aquí con vida, la victoria es vuestra… a pesar de todas las personas que se han quedado en el camino, el objetivo eras tu –Ace aflojó sus puños y sus hombros se relajaron ligeramente. Si lo pensaba fríamente ella tenía toda la razón. Y tenía una responsabilidad añadida que se trataba de sacar a todos sus compañeros con vida de allí.

–Entiendo –contestó Ace dirigiéndose a la morena. Esta al asegurarse de que el pecoso no iría tras Teach, soltó lentamente su muñeca– ¡Chicos! Todos hacia los barcos, no miréis atrás –exclama Ace levantando el puño en señal de retirada.

–Robin-chan vamos, según Luffy Law está a punto de aparecer con el submarino –acota Sanji. Al ver que Luffy y Ace no se movían de su lugar suspiro con pesadez– vosotros dos, salgamos de aquí. Estamos cerca de los barcos.

Sanji cogió la delantera del grupo apartando a algunos soldados que se atrevían a cruzarse en el camino de la huida. Seguido de él se encontraba Robin quien se giraba repetidamente para observar si Luffy y Ace los seguían y asegurarse que no se detuvieran bajo ninguna circunstancia. Marco y los demás se habían quedado más rezagados puesto que querían ver que hacia el maldito de Teach con el cuerpo de Barbablanca.

A unos metros de los barcos se detuvieron y escrutaron el puerto en busca de algún indicio de la aparición de Trafalgar Law.

–¿Por qué no subimos a cualquier barco y nos comenzamos a largar de aquí? –cuestionó Ace con notoria confusión. Se le notaba abrumado, tenía demasiados sucesos que asimilar y aun no estaban seguros de poder escapar todos.

–No podemos, tenemos que marcharnos en un barco en concreto, sino quien sabe lo que pasará en el futuro –le contestó Sanji mirando de un lado a otro en busca del submarino. EL moreno pecoso alzó una ceja. Quería protestar ante lo que había mencionado el rubio porque le parecía una estupidez, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

–¡Veo el submarino de Torao! –exclama Luffy con alegría, por fin podrían salir de la condenada guerra y preocuparse de otros problemas que tenían, como por ejemplo no haber vuelto al presente.

–Mugiwara-ya subid al submarino ¡deprisa! –urge el cirujano de la puerta apoyándose en la barandilla de su transporte.

Los tres sombrero de paja se dirigieron hacia la posición donde se encontraba el submarino de Trafalgar Law, era el último paso que les quedaba para completar la misión de rescate que se habían propuesto. Al darse cuenta que Ace no subía, Luffy retrocedió hasta llegar dónde había quedado su hermano que miraba desolado la escena.

–Ace… vámonos –sugirió Luffy a su hermano mayor.

–No puedo dejarlos aquí Luffy, ellos son mis compañeros y mi segunda familia. No puedo abandonarlos –explicó Ace con seriedad y un deje de tristeza en su voz. El pecoso no quería perder a ninguna persona más, se odiaría si dejaba a alguien atrás.

–Todo estará bien, Ace –le dijo Sanji desde el submarino al pecoso. Este alternó la mirada entre los tres mugiwaras que lo miraban sonriente.

–Le di un trozo de la Vivre Card de Luffy a Marco y el otro trozo se lo di al espadachín de vuestra tripulación –informó Robin para tranquilizar a Ace– cuando todos escapen, se reunirán con nosotros.

Los piratas que pasaban a los barcos animaban a Ace a marxharse y le prometían que se reunirían con él en cuanto el conflicto llegara a su fin. Pero que por el momento, debían quedarse para proteger su salida del Cuartel General y así consolidar la victoria, agridulce pero al fin y al cabo, una victoria.

Jinbe se reunió con el grupo pues él se encargaría también de asegurar la escapada. Ace meditó por un momento las palabras de sus compañeros y de los tripulantes de su hermano. No debía ponerse a reflexionar sobre cuál era la mejor decisión puesto que no tenía tiempo.

–Jinbe, Luffy, Sanji, Robin… antes de salir de aquí tengo que hacer algo y necesito vuestra ayuda –comentó Ace girándose hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los nombrados– vamos a abrirles paso y a conseguir barcos para que puedan escapar –todos asintieron y se dispusieron a pelear.

–Hicken –Ace lanzó su poderosísimo puño de fuego que abrió camino desde la plaza hasta el puerto donde estaban atracados los barcos que querían invadir. Al terminar se unió a su hermano en uno de los buques de guerra de la marina para deshacerse de todos los soldados.

–Gomu Gomu No… Gataling –una ráfaga de puños hizo volar a cientos de marines enviándolos al suelo o al mar. Un par de fuertes ataques combinados con su hermano mayor fueron suficientes para liberar dos de los barcos.

–Sky Walk –el rubio se movió rápidamente por el cielo hasta posicionarse sobre uno de los buques– Diable Jambe… Premiere Haché –una lluvia de patadas en llamas calcinó a gran parte de los soldados y estos cayeron del barco.

–Cien Fleur –susurra Robin mientras cruza sus brazos y una gran cantidad de brazos aparecen alrededor de los soldados que quedaban con vida– ¡Cluth!

–Gyojin Karate –un muro de agua se levantó y arrasó con todos aquellos que se encontraban en el cuarto buque de guerra.

De esta manera, habían conseguido liberar cuatro barcos de la marina para que piratas y aliados pudieran escapara rápidamente de Marineford. Ace echó un último vistazo al panorama y clavó su mirada en Marco. Este esbozó una media sonrisa y levantó la Vivre Card de Luffy en señal de que se iban a reencontrar en breve. El pecoso asintió y se dirigió hacia el submarino.

De repente, un destello de luz apareció ante sus ojos y apareció Kizaru para intentar detenerlos. Sanji y Luffy se colocaron delante de Robin puesto que está no había adquirido aún el Haki de Armadura por lo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

–ROOM… Shambless –el grupo de cinco apareció en la cubierta del submarino de Law. Sanji y Ace lo miraron con fastidio mientras Luffy reía y comentaba lo divertido que había sido el teletransporte– ¡Dentro del submarino! ¡Ahora! –Robin y Jinbe obedecieron con una sonrisa mientras escuchaban las protestas de Ace por darle ordenes y las de Sanji por haber tratado de forma tan brusca a su querida dama.

Tiempo después, tras muchas maniobras para evitar los ataques constantes de los almirantes, consiguieron salir del Cuartel General sanos y salvos. Solo tenían algún que otro rasguño fruto de alguna caída, pero nada demasiado importante como para que el cirujano debiese preocuparse.

Mientras Luffy, Sanji y Jinbe mantenían una animada conversación con Law, Ace se encontraba recostado en una de las frías paredes metálicas del submarino, observando el fondo marino por el pequeño ojo de buey. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, se encontraba pensativo y ligeramente confuso por los acontecimientos recientes.

–¿Una taza de café? –preguntó con amabilidad Robin. El moreno la miró un poco turbado por haber salido de su trance y acto seguido sonrío débilmente.

–Gracias, Robin-san –contestó educadamente.

–Haber podido escapar no te hace del todo feliz ¿verdad? –comentó con voz suave Robin mientras se sentaba en el suelo del submarino y apoyaba su espalda en la pared. Ace suspiró y la imitó.

–No puedo estar feliz… he dejado demasiada gente atrás –apreta sus puños y baja la cabeza– he perdido a mucha gente importante.

–¿Y eso no resuelve una de tus dudas? –cuestiona Robin y posteriormente se lleva la taza de café humeante a los labios. Ace frunce el ceño.

–¿A que duda te refieres? –pregunta extrañado mirándola directamente a los ojos.

–A la de si deberías haber nacido –el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–¿Cómo sabes…? –fue interrumpido por la morena que sonrió con ternura.

–Luffy nos ha hablado mucho de ti, te admira y siempre has sido su referente –hace una pausa para dar un sorbo– todo lo que nos explicó me hizo pensar que tu te preguntabas eso. Yo también lo hacía… –suspiró y le dirigió una mirada al pecoso que la observaba expectante– ser considerado un demonio por las personas que te rodean te hace pensar cosas y plantearte tu propia existencia. En mi caso, dejé de planteármelo en cuanto conocí a Luffy a la tripulación… pasé de no tener nada a tener una familia que daría la vida por mí.

–Así que… no somos tan diferentes –comentó Ace pasándose la mano por el cabello.

–En realidad no –rio la morena suavemente– gracias a Luffy y a los demás me di cuenta que es estúpido atormentarme con esas cuestiones existenciales. Al final, la gente que no te quiere te juzgará y querrá que no existas, pero… ¿por qué darle importancia a esas personas cuando tienes muchas otras que te quieren y les partiría el corazón perderte? –dirigió una mirada a su capitán y el pecoso repitió la acción.

–Tienes razón y es algo que tengo que dejar atrás –suspira pesadamente.

–¿Por qué saliste al mar? –preguntó Robin dejando un poco sorprendido a Ace por el cambio tan repentino en la conversación.

–Para sentirme libre y para probar al mundo mi existencia –contestó dubitativo. Robin amplió su sonrisa ante la respuesta del pecoso.

–Algo me dice que, en el fondo, no saliste al mar buscando fama, sino que buscabas la solución a tu pregunta existencial –dijo Robin con calma y esa respuesta hizo que Ace reflexionara al respecto. Quizá tenía razón la morena, pero eso es algo que el pecoso descubriría con el tiempo. Robin se incorporó y colocó una manta sobre los hombros del moreno que miraba cada movimiento atentamente– el único consejo que te puedo dar es que sigas viviendo para poder encontrar la respuesta que llevas buscando tantos años –y dicho esto se marchó hacia la posición donde se encontraban sus amigos para darle espacio a Ace para poder reflexionar ya que sabía que serían momentos difíciles para él.

**En el presente…**

–¡Se va! –grita exasperado Chopper mientras corre frenéticamente de un lado a otro en busca de más medicinas y aparatos médicos.

–Tienes que hacer algo –brama Nami con nerviosismo.

–Estamos en la peor situación posible… –comenta Franky con impotencia mientras dispara proyectiles al barco que se les acerca por estribor.

–Chopper-san, Zoro-san, Franky-san y yo nos encargaremos de mantener alejados a los enemigos –dijo Brook para intentar tranquilizarlo y que se concentre en su labor.

–¡Si Ares muere, Luffy y los demás no podrán volver y no los veremos nunca más! –Exclama con desesperación Usopp mientras se tira del cabello.

La situación para los mugiwaras del presente no podía ir peor…

**Final del capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado y me dejéis muuuchos comentarios que me harían super feliz. Aquí van las notas que quería comentar:**

**Intentaré actualizar más a menudo esta historia, no quiero que se haga extremadamente larga y aquí es donde entran ustedes. Tengo dos ideas pensadas… acabar la historia cuando los mugiwaras regresen al presente (si regresan muajajaja); o hacerla ligeramente más larga para ver que efectos ha tenido que Ace no muriera en Marineford. Dejadlo en algún comentario, siempre os tengo en cuenta.**

**Para todos aquellos que no solo seguís esta historia, sino que seguís alguna más de la que he escrito (Destinos cruzados, Pétalos de cerezo en llamas y el Legado de Lancaster D) tengo planeado ponerlas al día estas dos semanas si el tiempo me lo permite. ¡Qué nadie se asuste! No las he dejado de lado.**

**Por último, estoy planteando borrar la historia de "En la Universidad" por falta de inspiración y demasiada complejidad porque hay demasiados personajes.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que siga habiendo el feedback que ha tenido esta historia hasta ahora.**


End file.
